User talk:IJzeren Jan
From Steeven Radzikowski ---- Jan! Congratulations on establishing this "Slovianski Viki". It looks great! ...As does your revamped website! As you may know, we have decided to take a different turn with SLOVIOSKI - namely, keeping its primary structure simple! I do, however, very much support your and your colleagues efforts with Slovianski. I believe there is an absolute and untapped need for Slovianski. If I can be of support to your efforts, please let me know. Blago te! --Steevenusx 05:56, dekembr 22, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Steeven! It's great to have you here. I'd say: make yourself comfortable, and feel free to contribute any way you like, or if you prefer so, to be here just as an observer, and surely don't hesitate to drop in for a little chat every once in a while! :) I'm currently reading up on Slovioski, and who knows, maybe I'll be able to lend a hand here and there. At the moment I'm moving from one place to another, and therefore I won't be able to do much during the next couple of days, but after that I'll be back in full, I hope. Cheers, IJzeren Jan 23:12, dekembr 25, 2009 (UTC) I like the new Slovianski format Jan! - np: Moje imeno upotrebitelska IJzeren Jan znači: "Železni Jan" - pod tuttim imenom jesem aktivni v Internete od godov. Ja ne jesem človek, ktori liubi rozgovorivati ob sobe, zato skažu tolko, čo nazivam se Jan van Steenbergen, urodil se 3 junia 1970 i živem v časti v IJmuiden (Niderlandija), a v časti v Opočne (Polska). Moje glovne interesi jesut: jaziki, specialno umetne jaziki; istorija, specialno "umetna istorija" (alternativna istorija); Vostočna Evropa, specialno Polska; muzika; filmi. Steevenusx 20:02, fevruar' 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, glad you like it! I have to admit, I like it better myself as well this way. BTW, you forgot to mark one word in red: filmi instead of fil'mi! :))) Cheers, IJzeren Jan 01:55, fevruar' 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Slovianska Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Sorry I'm sorry but, could you write the same message in English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian or Catalan? I'll try to help here in some way but I don't speak any Slavic language. Chabi 20:31, septembr 1, 2010 (UTC) wiktionary Nadejus' vi menja urazumejte. Pros'tite, no ja ploho govorju po-anlijski, poetomu pishu po-russki. V Wikipedii skazano, chto jedin iz tvorcov slovianskogo — russkij, Poljakov. Skazhite jemu pozhalujsta, chtoby on svjazalsja so mnoj tut. Ja hochu nachat' vnosit' slova iz slovianskogo v russkij Wikislovnik.--А'Туин Всесвит (обс|вклад) 09:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC)